Underdark Friends
"Underdark Friends" is the 5th episode in the second season of Mega Campaign, and the 11th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * We leave Rana after reporting back our findings to the lady who sent us out to investigate the tower. Then, we arrive back at Vila in hopes of learning more about the Underdark at the Hall of Knowledge. * There, we discover a potential point of access back at the Goliath camp Havai, Memphis, and Yamma helped liberate. We remember there being a giant hole sitting smack dab in the middle of it. * We travel back to the camp. The hole is still pretty massive. Havai nervously recalls that any goliaths that had ventured down there returned to the surface covered with slimy goop and scars that look like they’d been given by tentacles. Like true adventurers, we totally disregard that and march down the mole. * We go down. And down. Hey, diamonds! And down. Hours pass. At some point, Clarke gets attacked by an evil squid thing and we beat the shit out of it. * Eventually we reach a level of the cave where a bunch of cool bio luminescent mushrooms are growing. We set up camp protected by those neat little posts we got from Zashir. * On Havai’s watch, he’s visited by a cool jellyfish dude who warns him of strange predatory cat-like beasts that roam the area. Havai relays this to everyone once we all wake up. * Next day we spot two giant dudes walking ahead of us with a cart. We initially try to stealthily follow them, but some of our shitty stealth rolls alert them of our presence. They run up to us all pissed off, but Memphis casts Calm Emotions on the pair, and only one of them saves. * Memphis then casts Tongues to understand and speak their language. The calmed giant tries to convince the other that we mean no harm. They also confirm that we are, in fact, in the Underdark! * Memphis asks if they’d let us follow them for the time being, seeing as we have no idea where the heck we are down here. The hostile giant eventually acquiesces, but under the stipulation that Clarke travel 60 feet behind us in fear of him stealing from their cart ‘cause he’s a dirty tiefling. We have a deal! The giants introduce themselves as Chris and Clive. * Clarke is tied to Weesin with a rope and trails 60 feet behind us as agreed. Naturally, he then gets shit on by a monster again. * After hours of travelling, we all sit down to rest. Memphis and Yamma keep watch this time, but while reading picture books they notice a cat-like tentacled beast prowling around the giants. Uh-oh! Memphis tries to warn the giants through charades but to no avail, so Yamma goes ham on the cat. It escapes after it takes one hit from her Ki Blast. * Eventually, we reach the city of Eraney Keep where many of the drow reside. The giants warn us that outsiders are not trusted in this city and that only drow can pass through without suspicion. Memphis thanks Chris and Clive, and we depart from their company. * Memphis and Havai enter the city disguised as drow and the rest of the party follows pretending to be our slaves. We get in, but are met with suspicion because of Memphis’ bullshit reason for visiting. (“We’re here… for research… about slave trading?”) * The city is crazy. Drow leading around spider pets, spider people walking around, and even weirder spider creatures are just sitting there, chilling. It’s basically spider and drow town. * We’re led to an inn by some guardsmen. Memphis asks a hot as hell server there about which religions are most prevalent here in Eraney Keep. We learn that among all the gods, Lolth the Spider Queen and Asomak are worshipped the most here, and that the center of worship is called the Great Web. She calls Memphis and sweetheart! Memphis almost faints. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 2 of Mega Campaign